


Of Silver Fawns and Golden Wolves

by Scarletbat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Kingdom Pines has a tradition every few years when a new heir is born, to protect their people (and their image to Mason’s dismay) a offer is made to the hateful Demons of the hells below, and to the seemingly Kind Gods above to offer leniency to the people in their ongoing battle.Unfortunately Dipper, while being a twin, is considered the oldest and therefore is picked for the offering.She is afraid, especially after seeing who she is chosen by,But she’s not scared to be hurt, she’s scared of how gorgeous he is.





	1. Introduction, Chapters:1,2, and 3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me a happy bean.

_Fair day my children whether you be old or young, it is of no matter to me for I am a being of great age. For many millennia I have lived, passing the knowledge of the original ones from generation to generation. The great tales of your children and mine. Who am I you ask? Well, Dear children, I am the Narrator._

 

_I have recorded and told every tale, from the birth of the universe and my children who watch over it, to the tales of the mortal ’s young children gathering along the lake. The tale I bring to you today is a tragic one, one of great romance and heartbreak._

 

_Of course, that’s what it was supposed to be._

 

_Yes yes, I know what you are thinking “What is this Old bat on about today?”_

_Well my doves, today I bring you the first of my stories to be_ **_re-written_ ** _._

 

_Enough of my babble, today the tale I bring to you is…………._

  
  


_Of_ **Silver** _Fawn and_ **_Golden_ ** _Wolves_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_O_ ** _nce upon a time there when the universe was nonexistent, a burst of light changed everything. The light was so pure yet so tainted, burning brightly it spawned 13 flames._

 

_The largest one, a flame of green and white took its first shape, a woman of white hair and medium skin she looked what one would consider being older with warm green eyes and slightly wrinkled skin. She watched over the other flames, protecting them, caring for them.  She began to sing to them tell them stories and then had to tell the truth,_

 

_Next to come to life was an interesting one Pink and red coming dancing with each other wildly molding yet another woman._

 

_What was interesting was her choice of clothing, so modest yet so seductive._

 

_Midriff bared and a hint of cleavage hidden under a slightly transparent wrap, Her skirt stopped at her knees a slight slit up the side revealing her long pink legs. Her hair was a burst of pink and white flames, her arms were something similar and as she looked at the largest flame she gave a small giggle._

 

_“Well isn’t this cozy, I was expecting a little more..lively welcome.” She giggled._

 

_The Largest flame looked upon her, her flaming hair and smile giving her a strange feeling and suddenly with great confidence she spoke._

 

_“Hello Ignia, it is lovely to finally meet you, my child, you and your siblings have made me wait a long time.” The flame-headed woman was taken aback,_

 

_“Si-bi-ling?” She’d learned many words inside her flame listened patiently to the old woman, but this one was new._

 

_“Yes, your siblings, your brother, and your sisters should be awakening any minute now.” The woman said unfazed by the woman’s confusion. The woman had no time for further questions as one by one each flame burst to life including_

 

_A shy yet outgoing   woman_

_A Tricky yet honest black haired male with strange eyes of a symbol she’d never seen before( 8 )_

_A happy yet sad purple-haired woman who radiated joy yet when frightened or put down the whole room turned a somber blue_

_A peaceful yet violent male who crafted strange objects of hard substance and pointy ends with his four arms_

_A Brown man who could make shadows and light with the snap of his fingers_

_A girl that could bend time_

_A man with pale blue hair and pale skin his powers weren’t opposites like the others he would bring order with the touch of his hand, the one after him was a different story._

 

_Powerful and chaotic this one was he was a tan one with blond and black hair his six arms could create monstrous disasters, bend the minds of others, bend the reality around them_

 

_When he was having a calm day he fixed his messes even better than his brother before him._

 

_There were two flames left, one of black and one of white that seemed they would never awaken, and never awaken they did._

 

_Oh, but these final flames wouldn’t stay cooped up forever._

 

_In the meantime the oldest flame named each of the flames one by one in the order they were “born”_

 

_“Ignia”_

 

_“Devora”_

 

_“Octilligo”_

 

_“Hapaira”_

 

_”Eroad”_

 

_“Nyxiro”_

 

_“Shimara”_

 

_“Willem”_

 

_“Willhelm”_

 

_All of them gathered around the oldest flame, who still had no name._

 

_“I have foreseen the tales and truths of this universe and it is up to you, who I see as my children, to build this universe help it grow, and if you fail, destroy it,” she looked upon their perfect faces and then at the flame that had yet to grow,_

 

_“Yes, it is a pity all of us couldn’t be here to witness the great birth but the last of your brethren can hear you, now go so I may write the tales of your achievements so that when they arrive, they will be able to learn._

  


_So the newly born deities went and they built the solar system, at first only playing about with their powers until they made a planet unlike any of their other creations._

 

_This new planet had life, curious and impressionable life._

_They helped them grow taught them all that was right and that only the right thing must be done._

 

_Willhelm soon grew bored of this and began to cause mischief about the new world and soon two of his brothers and two sisters joined them._

 

_Willhelm, Ignia, Shimara, Octilligo, and Eroad became the new universes greatest evils._

 

_When the remaining deities confronted them, they rebuked their godly forms, Wilhelm at the center gave a loud cackle through the whole battle._

 

_“Willhelm stop, you are better than this!” The eldest who had raised them as their mother pleaded with her son._

 

_“I am Willhelm no longer, I am Bill Cipher, Demon of Chaos!” He bellowed and the surrounding area became warped, he was too powerful._

 

_Soon the others joined in on his rebuking_

 

_“I am Pyronica, Demon of Vice!” Ignia called grasping Bill’s hand._

 

_Octillion soon followed,_

 

_“You may call me Eightevell, Demon of Trickery!”_

 

_Her darling Shimara came next,_

 

_“I am Nexa, Demon of the Timescape!”_

 

_Last came Eroad_

 

_“I am Datharga, Demon of War!”_

  
  


_The five stood together, their auras, once individual combined and spread across the land, terror was all that was left in their wake._

 

_The eldest had no choice, she called upon her remaining children solemnly._

 

_“Willem, Nyxiro, Devora, Hapaira, come to me! Force them back!”  The eldest flame summoned all of her power focusing on Bill and trapping him in a concentration held bubble that rendered his power useless for a short while._

 

_“Contain Ignia, Eroad Octilligo and Shimara I’ll contain Willhelm_

 

_One by one each of them was caught, with Willem holding Pyronica, Nyxiro catching Shimara in a ring of light, Devora holding Eroad in dirt and energy made prison, and Hapaira crushing Octillion._

 

_Using her last bit of energy, the eldest flame opened a small hole in the sky, soon to be her rouge children’s home._

 

_Bill was livid, but he had a plan._

 

_As the eldest flame went to seal him and his brethren away Bill slipped away copying himself discreetly and grabbing Pyronica._

  


_To the still pure deities, they had won, at a high cost._

  
  


**_End Chapter 1_ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_You’ll find me in the thick trees_ **

**_in your home below the leaves_ **

**_You’ll pray to  me as you lay awake_ **

**_That until dawn I’ve yet to decide your  fate_ **

**_But when the time has come for me to be free_ **

**_I’ll burn thy world into an image of me_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_How could they have lost her?_

 

_By the gods, it was one of the most important days in kingdom history!_

 

_Today it would be decided who their Eldest Princess would be given to, as a gift from the mortals to the Gods or  A peace offering to the demons._

 

_Even millennia later after the imprisonment of Bill Cipher and the other rouge deities, the effects of their magic still lingered in their world, Vice controlled the men with a hearty grip, Trickery and lies filled the people's hearts, chaos ran amok in peoples homes._

 

_So a new tradition was begun it went in an order of sorts, The eldest child was brought before the altars of the blessed and of the damned, their fate decided, but in the last hundred years it seemed one point it was a boy, the next a girl, the next time a boy, and on it went._

 

_This year succeeding her Uncle was Princess Mason Leonette Pines (Middle name derived from her father King Leonard’s first) was born 10 minutes before her twin Mabel Lisaria (Derived from Queen Lisana), now she was paying the price._

 

_The princess was smart, no one could rival her intellect since she was a small child, they would never think to look in the woods behind the castle gardens, as they believed_

_she greatly detested the outdoors._

  


_Mason ran through the thick trees, careful not to cut herself on the low-hanging branches, she didn’t want to be some slave! She was happy in her home with her books and her sister._

 

_She knew to try to avoid it was futile, but some part of her held out hope, hope that the god or demon didn’t want her with her sickly pale skin and small body or her unkempt hair and too big eyes._

 

_She heard footsteps, heavy, probably belonging to a man._

 

_Ducking behind a large bush, she peeked carefully_

  


_“She had one job, wait for me and blend in!” The man was furious, his eyes, one gold and one blue seemed to glow in anger, his blond hair was messy and curly he had strong high cheekbones, and an air of importance as if she should be bowing to him._

  


_His physique was that of the many guards that protected her, broad and strong, he was a bit smaller though, he still looked tall enough to tower over her but still….._

 

_That’s not the point though, he was angry and was getting closer and closer to her._

 

_“Little fawn, when are you going to stop hiding, this big bad wolf isn’t going to hurt you unless you try to act like a nuisance.” Mason was shaking, was he talking to her?_

 

_“Alright my fawn.” He disappeared._

  


_“Found you,” Mason screamed as warm breath hit her ear._

 

_“Who are you? No what are you?” Mason whimpered and the man took her shaking hand._

 

_“Hmmm I am many things, I’m many men, which would you like me to be?” The strange man asked and Mason whimpered._

 

_”The strange man who doesn't kill me?”_

  


_”Okay, little fawn.” The strange man stared at her intensely, his eyes seemingly reading her._

 

_”I’ll see you soon now run along before I change my mind.” She wasted no time._

  


_Mason decided after the encounter, she would return home, where she was guaranteed safety, though with the ritual coming up it was not likely to last._

 

_As she stepped foot back on castle grounds, a group of distressed maids ran up to her._

  


_”Princess, Oh where have you been? The ritual is in 3 hours!”_

 

_That couldn’t be right._

 

_It was tomorrow, it had to be tomorrow._

  


_“Oh, Come along we must get you ready!” She was grabbed by her pale arms and dragged along the castle halls._

  


_She found herself in a tub, filled with Lavender and Roses the soap was sweet smelling yet mild and managed to get the dirt from the forest off quickly._

 

_As they continued to scrub her, they were interrupted by the arrival of their king._

 

_“Maids, take your leave I have much to discuss with my daughter,” They nodded and scurried away. His face was stern as he turned hisdaughter “Today’s stunt was inexcusably defiant Dipper.”_

 

_She opened her mouth to speak._

 

_“Fath-” His pointed look made her stop in her tracks._

 

_“As I was saying, what if you hadn’t come back? What if some hooligan defiled you? You’d be useless, we’d have to wait until Mabel was queen for another sacrifice, another chance to end the war.” He grabbed her face and examined her eyes locked on a bruise she herself had not even noticed._

 

_“What is that?” His eyes were wide._

 

_“W-what is what?” She was shaking and confused as he forced her up from the water._

  


_“This,” He pointed to the darkening bruise on her arm, “This is unacceptable, who touched you, who wants to damn us all!” She began to cry, she didn’t know, she just wanted to get away._

  


_“A man, he was searching for someone, he grabbed me! I didn’t know he left a bruise.” She cried and he shoved her down._

 

_“For your sake, you lying whore, you better pray to the deities above that whoever gets you doesn't reject you.” He walked away and sure enough, she prayed._

 

**_End chapter 2._ **

**_Oh poor darlings have you yet to see?_ **

**_That I have what you need._ **

**_Soon I’ll be there  to plant the seed._ **

**_And secure her destruction at the hands of me!_ **

  
  


_The time had arrived,_

 

_She was scared._

 

_She was held by her arms like some kind of prisoner, her own personal guards, who'd watched her grow, held her, protected her, were now cold and stoic towards her._

 

_She looked at the one at the left of her, Tad, she’d miss him dearly, he was just 5 years her senior, having been young when he came to the palace. Part of her still loved him, part of him loved her._

 

_They stayed secret for a long time but when it was announced that She was to be the sacrifice, he began to act cold. His loving touches suddenly disappeared numerous mementos from their time together disappeared. It hurt terribly, in a low voice she spoke._

 

_”I’ll miss you.” She could've sworn she saw tears leaking from his eyes._

 

_“I want to miss you, but with what’s about to happen I’ll have to mourn you.” She looked at him, eyes wide with confusion._

 

_“But-” She was thrown on the ground, the cold white spot on the offering table sending chills down her spine._

 

_The offering took place  its’ own place in the palace, a cold room hidden below the dungeons of the castle. The only light available was that of six torches and the flames that stood on the altar,  with two triangle shaped blocks of marble on opposing sides._

 

_On the left, the marble had a golden triangle with an eye of sorts etched into it on the top of it burning bright, was a bright blue flame and at its core was a midnight blue._

 

_To its’ left four flames lay each with a contrasting core they were pink, orange, white, and purple._

  


_The triangle on the right was different, a bright blue with a red X over the eye and a large green flame at the top. On its’ right four flames also lay one of yellow, black, pink, and blue._

 

_Dipper was scared, she felt her pale body shake in terror as she awaited the priest’s word._

_The priest was a man in a red robe no one had ever seen his face but his voice was known throughout the land, suddenly Dipper heard the baritone voice speak._

 

_“Today, Children of Kingdom Gravity Falls, we rejoice and today we mourn. Our Princess Mason Leonette Pines shall make the ultimate sacrifice for her people. Today we shall learn if she shall become a heavenly servant, or given keepers of  the bowels of darkness.” The thought of it was too much Mason began to breathe heavily and she turned her sights to focus on something, anything but the Priest's words._

 

_She stared into the eye of the yellow triangle and felt a chill down her spine as she studied it. Whispers in her mind appeared suddenly._

 

“Little fawn.” It was so familiar……

 

“Oh, You will make for quite the prize….” _Dipper gulped as the whisper reached her and soon the priest snapped her back into reality._

 

_“Mason Leonette Pines, today you’ll take your oath!” The priest beckoned her and she stepped carefully, the priest’s thin hand reached for her._

 

_“Read from the sacred scroll child!” Dipper looked at the old paper, the Latin words seemingly written in her blood._

 

_”Ego TEMO Leonette præbebisque necessaria mihi, caeruleas pinus contempserat officiorum quod sub juramento pollicitus sum me hodie natus est: Hodie sacrifice ego vita mea, pulsationes cordis; et custodiat animam meam in regno meo, et populus tuus, qui erexit et servivit mihi. Obsecro autem genii infernales deos et sanctum sacrificium, et accipere in eorum receperint me, sicut servus, sive piam participemque tori.”_

 

_(I, Dipper Leonette Pines shall fulfill my duties as I swore on my born day, Today, I shall sacrifice my life, my heartbeat, and my soul to protect my people and the kingdom that has raised and served me. I beg of the hellish demons and the holy gods to accept my offering and welcome me among them, as a servant or consort.)_

 

_Consort. The word terrified her immensely as she watched the priest step forward._

 

_”By the power vested in me, I hereby declare the ceremony commenced!” Dipper walked forward, feet cold on the altar floors she felt a chill up her spine yet again. She looked around, which would lay claim to her?  Soon the choice was made._

 

_The altar shook gently and the priest gulped as he bowed._

 

_”Holy spirits we welcome thee!” The yellow triangle began to glow and soon a foot carefully stepped out._

 

_Another foot, an arm, then another arm, two more arms._

 

_Dipper felt her heart in her throat._

 

_”Tsk tsk mortals, so foolish.” The priest coughed as the smooth voice filled the room._

 

_”You, how are you-” The priest cried out in pain._

 

_”Respect the ruler of hell, priest. Now my fawn, come and let me see you.” The man before her was...gorgeous._

 

_He was an eerie beauty, golden hair that shone in the low light of the candles. His eyes were glowing one an ocean blue and the other a brilliant gold. His arms were marked with intricate glowing tattoos on his upper arm and forearm. The silver cuffs contrasted his golden tattoos and tan skin._

 

_His modesty was protected by pearly white toga wrapped around his toned waist and coming down to his calves._

 

_Dipper skittered forward, careful not to keep the go-demon waiting._

 

_He studies her stepping closer, he took her pale arm into his hand gently. He spun her around and hummed._

 

_”For once, you've humans have made something absolutely...perfect.” Everyone in the room gasped._

 

_”I, Wilhelm Cipherion claim Mason Leonetta Pines as my consort to be.” Dipper stayed silent as Wilhem? Took her into all four of his arms and together with him, disappeared._

  


**Tsk Tsk mortals won’t you ever learn?**

**All you had to do was let her burn**

**But since thy has tried to hide under vice**

**I'll make sure thou pay with thee’s life.**

 

**End chapter 3**

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapters 4, 5, and 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has mixed feelings about the demons domain. She makes an enemy and a friend.
> 
> She makes a new friend and Bill realizes something about his bride.
> 
> Bill has a treat for Dipper.

**D** _ ipper felt warm she’d went from ten cold altar room to a warm place. She must’ve passed out because well she was no longer in the strong arms of Demon but instead in what felt like a bed. She slowly opened one eye, the room around her was a golden yellow with light touches of blue. She felt the sheets that covered her, silk and yellow. She brought them up to her nose. _

 

_ They smelled of Dark chocolate and embers. She looked to her right, a piece of parchment with a scribbled message. She reached for it shyly and read it. _

 

_ Little Fawn, _

 

_ If you can read this, I’ve gone to take care of some business we’ll say and will be back when the clock strikes 3, until then you are allowed to explore this level of the palace. Do not go below or above this level or a punishment will be issued. _

 

_ Until 3 my fawn, _

 

_ Bill. _

 

_ She put the note down. If he didn't know if she could read, why write the note? He sounded ridiculous. _

 

_ ’I hope he didn't hear that or something.’ she thought fearfully she shook her head and climbed off of the large bed, the floor below her was warm so Unlike the cold floor of the Palace she had called home.  _

 

_ She walked towards the door, or what looked like a door. The handles resembled crystal antlers, she felt disrespectful for touching them but still she slowly opened the door. _

 

_ A Gold and Silver adorned hallway. There were no windows, just gold and silver, there were 9 doors, 4 on either side of her and 1 more grand than the others.  _

 

_ She felt drawn to the grand door, but she did not approach it, instead walking towards the 3rd on her left. She gently traced her finger along the silver detailing on the knob before grasping it and with a twist, opening it.  _

 

_ It was...basically Empty. The only thing inside was a fireplace, that held no fire. She walked further in on the fireplace was flint and a piece of steel. She gingerly picked it up, it felt different. It wasn't heavy, it just didn't feel….normal. _

 

_ She took in a deep breath and not knowing why she struck the steel against the flint. Sparks danced down onto the wood, a bright pink flame burst towards Dipper sending the girl on her back with a terrified scream. _

 

_ It took shape into a woman, with a curvy figure and pink skin.  _

 

_ ”Who in the heavens dares to disturb my beauty rest?” She asked displeased and Dipper gulped. _

  
  


_ ”I-I’m so sorry Bill left me a note and told me-” _

 

_ ” _ **_YOU DARE SPEAK OF THE DEMON KING SO CASUALLY!_ ** _ ” The woman grabbed Dipper forcefully and held a flame near her neck. _

 

_ ” _ **_HUMAN FILTH, I'll HAVE HIM PUNISH YOU ACCORDINGLY!_ ** _ ” She moved the flame from dippers neck to the fireplace the flames formed a pink circle and soon they were stepping through. _

 

_ They entered a room, it resembled the council room in the Pine’s palace at the center ’Bill’ looked displeased by their sudden appearance. _

 

_ “But overtaking their realm will-“ Bill  held up his hand to cease the conversation taking place. _

  
  


_ ”Pyronica, you’d better have a good reason for interrupting such an important meeting.” His eyes darted to Dipper as Pyronica smiled. _

 

_ ”Billy baby, this servant was poking about my quarters, disturbed my rest, and referred to you in such a casual tone, it's disgusting!” Pyronica scoffed and Bill stepped towards Pyronica, putting a hand to her cheek. _

  
  


**_Thwap!_ **

 

_ Pyronica looked shocked. _

 

_ ”Pyronica the next time you disturb me, I will chain you to a boulder and let the seekers eat your guts for a millennia, clear?” Pyronica nodded slowly as Bill took Dipper’s hand and pulled her to face the council. _

 

_ ”My fawn before us is the Council of heathens, in certain cases they make the final decision on any…..unique circumstances.” Bill looked at the council. _

 

_ “Erin,Etrigin, Demisra, Alcor, Rimode,Lucil, Hellion,T’kora, and Meliorsa, this is my consort to be Mason Leonetta Pines.” The council murmured for a minute and addressed Bill.  _

 

_ “This human is your intended?” They asked in unison. _

 

_ “Yes, she will be my wife and will bear my heir when the time comes.”  Dipper’s eyes went wide, heirs? _

 

_ “Ah will this affect your union with Lady Pyronica?” T’Kora she assumed asked. _

  
  


_ “Just because Pyronica shall become queen does not mean she shall be my bride.” Bill said sharply and the council nodded. _

 

_ “Very well  King Cipherion, your wedding shall take place on coronations eve.” Bill smiled, picking up a piece of coal on the floor and transforming it into a ring. _

 

_ “Mason my fawn, oh how that pleases me so.” He slipped it on her small hand. _

 

_ “Pyronica! Take my fawn and get her some attire for lunch, White and silver please of the finest materials we have in this hellhole.” Bill ordered and with a huff Pyronica beckoned for Dipper to follow. _

 

_ “Pyronica!” She turned around. _

 

_ “Anything happens to her, I’ll have that flame of yours extinguished.” Pyronica’s body turned a pale pink. _

 

_ “Y-Yes my Lord.” She grabbed Dipper and disappeared once again. _

 

_ Dipper grew tired of this strange method of getting around, couldn’t they just walk! _

 

_ She was in some sort of tailors workplace, except gowns and fabrics were flying about stitching themselves together in different shapes and patterns. _

 

_ In the middle of all the chaos white locks flowed about, their owner sighing in frustration. _

 

_ “I’ve got motivation no longer! No ideas, no fire, no muse!” A high pitched voice screeches and Pyronica scoffs. _

 

_ “You’d better get motivated in time to make my dress Unifique.” Unifique turned around and scowled at Pyronica. _

 

_ “Well I’m sorry that you dress like a low class wh- Wait. Who is  _ **_that_ ** _?” She rushed over to Dipper, eyes wide and a piece of measuring tape in hand. _

 

_ “Beautiful, just beautiful. Long legs, shapely thighs, your hair would be absolutely if we washed it a bit and combed it- Oh I’m getting ahead of myself, who are you?” Unifique laughed at her impulsive behavior. _

 

_ Pyronica stood in front of Dipper impatiently. _

 

_ “Bill’s glorified concubine is what she is and she needs a dress.”  She said snippily and Unifique snarled. _

 

_ “Don’t confuse her with yourself Pyronica, just because Bill was forced to make you queen does not make you any less of a whore now young one, what is your name?” Unifique asked and Dipper spoke up. _

 

_ “Mason Leonetta Pines.” Dipper said with a curtsy, Unifique smiled. _

 

_ “Beautiful, now what do you require a dress for?”  Unifique walked passed Pyronica to take Dipper’s hand. _

  
  


_ ”A lunch this afternoon at 3, Bill requested that I acquire a dress.” Dipper said and Unifique hummed. _

  
  


_ “Yes, yes my vision is restored! You, Ms.Pines will be my muse.” Unifique was floating with joy, she grabbed Dipper, measuring tape and things following her about.  _

  
  


_ “Purity. Yes, you are just the purest thing I’ve ever seen.” She spun Dipper around a white fabric dancing around the girl. _

  
  


_ “I have the perfect vision for you!” Unifique pulled a book from her side and flipped through the pages. _

  
  


_ She continued to spin Dipper as she read. _

 

_ “Finest golds nigrogemmeus et ardens silvers, quæ fluit quasi pannum sericum flumina, restringitur vinclis ad omnem iniuria, quam ego loquor ad te et tuos amores infernales custodes creare iussus est ad perficiendam missionem!” _

 

_ ( Finest golds and sparkling silvers, silken cloth that flows like rivers, tightly bound at every crook, I bid thee hellish guardians to create thy vision and do my bidding to complete this mission!) _

 

_ The cloth around her was suddenly wrapping itself around her, but before she was completely swallowed, it fell. _

 

_ Dipper looked at herself. Her body was hugged by a white goddess style dress. One shoulder held up by a piece of silver and her waist was cinched by a silver belt, yet it wasn’t uncomfortable. The dress was floor length and she began to fear how she would walk in it, but all in all, the dress was gorgeous. _

 

_ She looked at Unifique with wide eyes and hugged her. _

 

_ “Thank you so much Unifique.” Dipper said and Unifique smiled. _

 

_ “Of course now put these on and be on your way it is 10 until 3 pure one!” She handed dipper a pair of silver earrings and matching cuffs. _

 

_ “Umm yes ma’am except he didn’t tell me where to meet him.” Unifique looked scandalized. _

 

_ “Mother of heathens Bill is so-“ She took a breath, lI’ll just assume that he wants you in the gardens.” Unifique rubbed her temples gently. _

 

_ “WIMBLEDON!” She called and an eyeball? With bat wings appeared. _

 

_ “This is my personal eyebat, he’ll lead you to Bill. Wimbledon lose her and I’ll poke your eye out.” Before she could comment Dipper had to scramble to keep up with the eyebat, leaving Pyronica and Unifique alone. _

 

_ “Now ...What do you want you harpy?” _

  
  
  


_ Bill was not a patient man. He wasn’t a man at all but either way he was not patient. _

 

_ “I told this damnable girl 3 and she completely-“ His train of thought was interrupted by a soft Yelp from behind him. _

 

_ “Wimbledon! Please slow down!” His fawn. Bill looked at her and felt something in his empty chest tighten, she looked gorgeous.  He yelled a string of curses at the wayward eyebat who came to a screeching halt. _

 

_ “Thank you Wimbledon, now go back to Unifique before I cut your wings off with a piece of coal.” The bat shrieked before flying away. _

 

_ He turned to a relieved Dipper who stood up straight once she noticed his peering eyes. _

 

_ “H-Hello Lord Wilhem.” She said shyly with a curtsy and Bill began to laugh. _

 

_ “Oh sweet little fawn, you’re my betrothed and that title is very boring, just call me Bill, the brave ones do.” He said and Dipper nodded. _

 

_ “Okay, Hello Bill and why the hell am I your betrothed?” Bill stopped laughing for a second taken aback by her foul tongue. He scanned her face, her innocent features were hardened. _

 

_ “Well my dear Fawn it’s quite simple, from the day I saw you in the woods I was instantly...enamored with you so we’ll say that only increased from what I’ve seen in your little darling head.” Dipper coughed. _

 

_ “W-What have you seen?” Bill walked towards the small girl and smiled. _

 

_ “Let’s just say my little fawn, when it comes time to consummate our union, I know you’ll have plenty of ideas.” Dipper blushed at the implication. _

 

_ “I...See,” Bill led her to a table and sat her down,”But what will be expected of me once I become your wife?” Bill looked at her and sighed. _

 

_ “For one, unlike Pyronica you’ll have to provide me with an heir suitable for the throne, You’ll also be expected to handle castle affairs, party planning, and taking care of your husband.” He said the last part with the wiggle of his eyebrows. _

 

_ “But, I don’t know how to… take care of any man much less my husband.” Bill smiled at her ferally. _

 

_ “Oh my dear, you’ll learn but let’s not dwell on that, let’s eat. Servants!”  Creatures of different shapes and sizes bustled out with trays carrying different foods, some human, some demon, a plate was put in front of Dipper.  Roast, peas, potatoes, and radishes. _

 

_ Dipper watched Bill nite into a large purple tentacle with great fervor. She poked at her own roast beef  before taking a bite of potatoes, they were good not like Maria’s from castle Pines though. _

 

_ Dipper pushed her plate away and reached for her glass, Bill stopped her.  _

 

_ “Eat more than a bite of potatoes.” He said firmly and Dipper frowns. _

 

_ She took two bites of the radishes and reaches for her glass again, snatching her hand away when Bill reaches for her again. _

 

_ “I apologize if I seem difficult, but I’m not hungry.” Dipper whispered before sipping her wine. _

 

_ The two didn’t speak for the rest of lunch. _

 

**_Pathetic he is, a pitiful lover_ **

**_She need give up and find another_ **

**_When I am free ye best be assured_ **

**_I will make her mine and much much more._ **

  
  


_ Dipper was miserable in the demons land, She hadn’t seen much of Bill since their lunch together. He only came to their shared chambers to glance at her and retrieve documents. _

 

_ He wasn’t very attentive, when she caught the slightest glance of him he behaved very boorishly for a king, he was handsome yes but that mattered not her. _

 

_ She’d requested reading materials many times, the male librarian laughed at her and called her a slew of horrendously disgusting names. _

 

_ So she took to sneaking around to find books, often pilfering then from under the librarians nose. It wasn’t very ladylike but then again, none of the ladies of the land acted as such. She avoided Pyronica as much as possible, the pink lady going out of her way to torture her. _

 

_ Dipper was on Chapter 5 of Andromeda’s awakening, silly fiction it was, detailing passionate nights and happily ever after, She’s surprised she found it in the library. _

 

_ She notices a collection of books on Bill’s side of the bed that captivate her so black leather books only decorated by either a gold or silver star. _

 

_ So today she decides, she’s going to read one.  _

 

_ Bill had left 20 minutes ago by her estimate, he should be gone for a good portion of the day. She creeps over to his desk carefully, she slides open the Golden drawer carefully and looked at the spines of three books. _

 

_ She reached for the spine with golden letters but quickly retracts her hand. It was so cold, the second gold one was even colder, but the silver lettered one felt good to her hand as she pulled it out. _

 

_ She looked around carefully before examining the book.   _

 

_ Quod puritas _

 

_ (Purity) _

 

_ She took a deep breath before opening the book the pages were old and the letters were white and in her mother tongue instead of the Latin she’d grown accustomed to reading in the hellish land. _

 

_ She turned to a random page. _

 

_ “This looks interesting enough.” Her fingers rubbed the white letters above a picture, a woman’s body and a bird mingling in what seemed to be happiness. _

  
  


_ “Goddesses of kingdom above, I call you now in search of thy dove,  may it’s gorgeous wings lead the way, and keep the hellish soldiers at bay.” The door opened as the last word left her lips. A white flash was seen and a bird was seen flying around the room. _

 

_ Dipper was so excited as a white dove flew around her, she didn’t notice Bill’s fuming figure behind her as the dove perched on her finger. _

 

_ “What. Have. You. Done.” Dipper yelped as she was grabbed the dove continuing to follow her as She was faced with Bill. _

 

_ “I-I didn’t mean to-“ Bill’s cold eyes stunned her silent. _

 

_ “This book, why did it let you read it?” He asked voice low. _

  
  


_ “The others were cold so I left them alone.” Dipper said as Bill tried to take the book from her only to get stung by an invisible force.   _

  
  


_ “A millennia of searching for this book and it allows its secrets to be read by a weak human!”  Dipper clutches the book in her hand as Bill looked at her again. _

 

_ “What are you?” A blue flame was in his hand now. _

 

_ “Dipper Pines last I checked?” She sucked as Bill threw the flame at her and the book opened to a random page. _

 

_ Bill angry figure began to step towards her again and she quickly (and fearfully) read the book. _

  
  


_ “White knight appear in the land of no light, save thy princess from plight, and defeat this devil in the night!” Bill was thrown back by a- _

 

_ A doe? _

 

_ Graceful and silver it was small in stature but it radiated power and beauty. Dipper quickly stood up to check on Bill. _

 

_ “I-I’m sorry you were going to hurt me so I read a random page and-“ Bill held up his hand. _

 

_ “I’m going to be back tonight, by the time I come for bed that book should no longer be in your hand and for your sake you’d better hope I get to kill something today. Understood?” Dipper nodded meekly before watching Bill leave. _

 

_ It was time to pray. _

  
  


_ To say Bill was angry was the understatement of the millennia. _

 

_ He was headed for the oracle, there had to be some meaning behind a magic wielding pines girl being thrown into his immortal life, who was able to hurt him. _

 

_ The oracle was no real oracle but rather his sister Nexa, she resided in the far side of the palace, watching over every event that was possible in the current timestream was a full time job that required her full focus. _

 

_ He stepped carefully, once he had sent a servant to deliver a summoning letter to his dear sister and the poor guy ended up stuck in the era of the dinosaurs. _

 

_ He came upon the spyre of time,the main room of her quarters the past, present, and future of every creature, immortal, or mortal securely stored in a giant ticking clock. _

 

_ Bill looked around for his golden haired sister. If it hadn’t been decided that the demon rather enjoyed his male parts, You’d have mistaken Nexa for a female Bill. _

 

_ Her golden hair came into view, ice blue eyes focused on the possible deaths of multiple mortals in one of Darthaga’s madness laced massacres _

 

_ “Nexiiiii~” The woman’s face was displeased. _

 

_ “Wilhelm, go away.” Nexa said annoyed, Bill scoffed, they both knew that wasn’t happening. _

  
  


_ “Not until you answer a question for me.” His tone was serious now and Nexa sighed. _

 

_ “What do you want now you little putz?” Bill circles his sister, careful not to disturb any of the orbs. A non knowledgeable demon would’ve already knocked a whole timeline out of order. _

 

_ “Mason Leonette Pines, What the fuck is she?” _

 

**_The plot thickens so I see_ **

**_Still that devil will be no match for me_ **

**_When the time comes for me to be free_ **

**_I will burn them all and slaughter thee_ **

 

_ Dipper thought Bill would be...murderous. The demon instead went back to their usual routine of him ignoring her existence and her for some terrifying reason wanting his attention like a spoilt child.  _

 

_ She was tired of it. _

 

_ Bill entered their shared chambers and sat on the bed reading over some document with an aggravated expression. _

 

_ “Damn pandemons, good for nothing I swear.” He our the document down and Dipper struck. _

 

_ “Why don’t you want to spend time with me?” She asked and Bill coughed. _

 

_ “Excuse me?” Dipper huffed before repeating herself. _

 

_ “Why don’t you want to spend time with me?” Bill hung his head for a second before looking at her. _

 

_ “You’re a really funny fleshbag you know that?” Bill said chuckling, he reached for her soft face carefully. _

 

_ “Tell you what,” he thought for a second, “Pinetree I’ll clear my schedule for the rest of the week and tomorrow I’ll take you somewhere real special.”  Dipper looked skeptical. _

 

_ “Just like that? No arguments, no throwing fire at me?” Dipper asked and Bill smiled ferally. _

 

_ “I can’t get rough with you for another 2 weeks darling, thanks for the invitation though.” Dipper shivered at the implication. _

_ “Goodnight Bill.” Without thinking she pressed a small kiss to his cheek and quickly turned away. _

 

_ Until tomorrow she presumed. _

  
  


_ Dipper woke up last as per usual, she had her eyes clothes but still reached for Bill’s strong frame only to be met with lukewarm sheets. _

 

_ Her eyes snapped open. _

 

_ “So much for quality t-“ She was interrupted by Bill bustling in with a large tray and a dress.  _

 

_ “Morning Pinetree, did you sleep well?” She blushes before nodding. _

 

_ “I kinda missed you when I woke up?” She admitted shyly and Bill snorted. _

 

_ “Well fleshbag I’m here now.” Bill chirped and Dipper’s face was beet red. _

 

_ “Now I’ve brought you human breakfast food,  eat and put this on, Unifique made it especially for you.” Dipper silently thanked the seamstress, she had barely anything to wear here, besides her bed clothes, lunch gown, and a plain white shirt and pants. _

 

_ She ate quickly before scrambling to the bathroom and bathing herself. _

 

_ 10 minutes later she’s out, wearing the knee length dress and a pair of silver slippers. _

 

_ “Here, this seems appropriate for where we’re going.” He placed a silver flower crown upon Dipper’s head. _

 

_ Dipper blushed at the sight of Bill he was in his normal form, four arms and all, he had no shirt but he was wearing a pair of white pants and no shoes, a silver crown adorned his golden curls and Dipper was internally melting. _

 

_ “Shall we?” Dipper asked and Bill offered her one of his arms. _

 

_ “We shall my darling.”  _

 

_ Halfway to the destination, which they were traveling to by Devilite, Bill covered her eyes with his top set of arms. _

 

_ “To keep the mystery Pinetree.” He has said when she asked why. _

 

_ She could feel him smiling and his smile scared a part of her. _

 

_ “Bill?” She called softly and she heard the demonchuckled. _

 

_ “Yes Pinetree?” Dipper shuddered, his voice was…something else. _

 

_ “Are we there yet?” She asked and Bill snorted. _

 

_ “Almost in 3...2...1.” He took his hands from her eyes and Dipper gasped, a forest, a real proper forest with trees and animals.  She was no fan of nature but spending time in a dark creepy castle would make you appreciate even the most hated of things. _

  
  


_ She stepped out of the Devilite, A hellish carriage drawn by scavengers. She stared in awe at the trees and their green leaves. Bill took her hand and led her into the trees. _

 

_ Creatures of different kinds flew and pranced about, moving in perfect harmony with the land around them. _

 

_ Dipper turned to face Bill with starry eyes. _

 

_ “Bill,” She smiled brightly, “ Thank you!” She jumped into his arms happily and he swung her around. _

 

_ “No problem my fawn, it's the least I can do with you spending eternity with me and all.” Bill smiled at her and Dipper looked at the ring on her finger before shaking her head and darting off. _

 

_ Bill’s eyes widened before he ran off after his fawn tackling her gently into the grass and rolling over with her. _

 

_ Dipper was on top of him now smiling as a butterfly flew into her hair. _

 

_ Dipper smiled at him, this was perfect. _

 

_ Similarly, Bill smiled at her, this plan was perfect. _

 

**_Tick tick goes the clock until I truly arise_ **

**_Tick tick goes the clock until that filthy demon dies_ **

**_Tick tock goes the clock until Dipper is mine_ **


End file.
